The present invention relates to a dishwasher machine, in particular a household dishwasher machine, having at least one washing compartment and at least one sorption drying system for drying washed items, it being possible for the sorption drying system to comprise at least one sorption compartment with a reversibly dehydratable sorption material, and said compartment to be connected to the washing compartment by means of at least one air ducting channel for generating an air flow.
Dishwasher machines having a so-called sorption column for drying dishes are known, for example, from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1 or DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. In this case, for drying dishes, in the “drying” sub-program step of the respective dishwashing program of the dishwasher machine, moist air from the washing compartment of the dishwasher machine is passed by means of a blower through the sorption column and due to its reversible dehydratable desiccant moisture is extracted by condensation from the air passing through. For the regeneration, that is to say desorption of the sorption column, its reversible dehydratable desiccant is heated up to very high temperatures. Water stored in this material therefore emerges as hot water vapor and is conveyed into the washing compartment by means of the airflow generated by the blower. Washing liquor and/or dishes located in the washing compartment, as well as the air present in the washing compartment, are heated up in this way. Such a type of sorption column has proved to be very advantageous for energy saving and gentle drying of the dishes. To avoid local overheating of the desiccant during the desorption process in DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, for example, a heater is arranged in the direction of the airflow prior to the air inlet of the sorption column. In spite of this “air heating”, during desorption it remains difficult in practice to always completely dry the reversible dehydratable desiccant in a satisfactory manner.